iGet the Better Life
by FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4
Summary: When Sam Puckett has a dream about being left behind as a child, she starts to question everything she knows about her family. In order to understand her life, Sam sets out to find answers to questions she didn't even know were there.
1. Chapter 1

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

A while back I got inspired oddly enough, yet again, by a dream. Sam was shopping in a store and narrating the story of her life. It sounds boring but trust me, this story will _not_ be.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own iCarly or anything you may recognize. The plot is completely original.

iGet the Better Life:

Chapter 1: iS Something Wrong?

"_I wish we didn't have to do this," The tall, blonde woman moaned. _

"_I know. But we can't afford to keep them both," The short, wavy haired man said with a sigh._

"_Bye my little Samantha. I'll miss you," The woman said before kissing the toddler's cheek. _

"_Mommy, where are you going?"_

"_Home."_

"_Why aren't I going?"_

"_Because this is your home now, kid." Her father said sadly while he stroked his three year old daughter's blonde hair._

"_No, I belong at home with you and mommy and—"_

"_Me," A small boy with curly blonde hair cried out._

-8—8-

"Morning Sam," Carly Shay said happily to her best friend. "Breakfast is ready."

"Oh…great," Sam Puckett said, no enthusiasm in her voice whatsoever.

"What's the matter?" Carly asked worriedly sitting down on the couch beside Sam.

"Nothing," Sam said while she shook her head.

"Really?"

"Yeah Carls, I'm just a little tired still," Sam lied with a shrug.

"Hey," Carly and Sam's other best friend, Freddie Benson said.

"Hey," Carly said a little distractedly, as she watched Sam go upstairs.

"You okay?" Freddie asked Carly.

"No. Something's wrong with Sam, but she won't tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"She hasn't ate breakfast yet. She didn't even _look_ at it!"

"Something's definitely wrong," Freddie agreed.

"Maybe you could go and talk to her?" Carly asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Carly," Freddie hesitated.

"Please," She pleaded with a small smile.

"Well…okay," He said with a sigh.

Freddie made his way up the stairs to Sam. Sam sighed while she leaned against Carly's door.

"What did that mean…?" Sam moaned while she ran her hands through her long, blonde curls.

"What did what mean?" Freddie asked.

Sam blinked and stared at Freddie. "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Sam," Freddie started before she pushed past him. "You won't feel any better until you talk about it!" He called after her.

"I feel fine!" Sam retorted back.

"Sam, where are you going?" Carly asked while she hurried towards her best friend.

"Home," She said before slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Disclaimer: I do **not** own iCarly or anything you may recognize. The plot is completely original.

iGet the Better Life:

Chapter 2: iDon't Remember You

"Mom!" Sam called as she walked into her house. "Mom?"

"In here," Pam Puckett, Sam's mother, called from the kitchen. "Hey kid."

"Mom," Sam said, ignoring her mother's greeting. "I need to talk to you. It's really important."

"Alright, what's up?"

"Could we maybe, I don't know...sit down or something?"

Her mother sighed, "Alright, alright."

They walked to the living room and, hesitantly, sat down on their plain, brown couch.

"I had a dream this morning," Sam started.

"Oh great," Pam muttered.

Sam pulled an irritated face which caused Pam to shut up.

"I was outside of our house with a little boy and my parents."

"You mean me and your...father?" Pam rolled her eyes at the word father.

"No, that's the weird part...it wasn't you. It was this tall woman with long blonde hair, and a short man with light wavy hair. I know it was just a dream, but...they looked so...familiar."

Pam sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't remember them."

"What?" Sam asked. "Who are they?"

"Those are your biological parents," Pam explained slowly.

"NO! Then that means...no..."

"Yes, you were adopted," Pam said with another sigh. "She was my friend, your mom, and...you looked _exactly _like my daughter—"

"Wait, Melanie's not my twin?"

"No, she's—"

"So, I don't even have a twin! Why do we look so much alike, then? Ugh! What the heck _MOM! _When were you planning on telling me this? Oh right, NEVER!" Sam ranted angrily on the verge of tears.

"Sam, I...I'm sorry. Seriously," Pam pleaded.

"Yeah right," Sam spat angrily.

Pam's eyes slanted in irritation, but she held back the words she was tempted to say.

"Look Sam, you are my kid, okay? Your parents just happened to be...well..."

"I just want to understand. Just...tell me everything. _Everything_," Sam begged despite that she was hurt.

-8—8-

"This is the best place to start," Pam said as she lifted down a small box from their basement.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"You'll see," Pam said. She reached into the box and picked out a dusty, normal sized book that had some pages stuck together. "This was the book you stole, when you found out you were coming with me for good."

"So...I knew you?"

"Yes! Like I said before I was friends with your mother...best friends actually."

"Well then...call her! I want to meet my...mother," Sam demanded, despite that her voice wavered.

"It's not that easy. I lost all contact with her when she left. Then I got this call claiming she was...dead."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? So, I-I don't even get to meet her?" Sam asked desperately. She blinked her eyes repeatedly, determined not to cry over someone she knew practically nothing about.

"I'm sorry, kid," Pam whispered.

"M-maybe we should continue this, uh, later," Sam said suddenly. She got to her feet and hurried out the door, without hearing her mother's response.

Sam stood on her porch's steps for only a few seconds before she sunk down to the cold concrete. She clutched onto her sides and buried her face in her knees.

_I can't believe this..._ Sam thought to herself. _Pam isn't my mother. Melanie isn't my sister. My mom is DEAD! This isn't real..._

Sam's shoulders shook from her sobs.

This was so unlike her.

But in her defense, if she had one, she could barely focus on what she knew...how could she focus on what she didn't know that she didn't know?

* * *

><p>Thank you to the two people I know are looking into this story: GoseiGokaiRed and Haniko the chibi-fox princess. If there are any others, thank you too.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Disclaimer: I do **not** own iCarly or anything you may recognize. The plot is completely original.

iGet the Better Life:

Chapter 3: iWill Find Them

Sam sighed deeply before she went back into her home.

"Okay," She whispered. She took in a shaky breath before she continued. "I'm ready to finish now."

Pam nodded and patted the spot beside her on the couch. Sam walked towards her mother and sat down.

Sam was tempted to lean into her mother for support, but they weren't that kind of family. She heavily leaned into the couch instead.

"Your mother and father were good people," Pam began quietly. "They really loved you, but they couldn't afford to look after two kids."

"T-two…?"

"Oh…right...Uh, you do have a twin. A brother. His name is Samuel."

"I have a brother," Sam said with a sigh. She lifted her head and looked into her mother's eyes.

"Maybe I should—," Pam started to say, believing Sam couldn't handle it after all.

"No, keep…going," Sam pleaded.

"Your fath—," Pam started again.

"Wait!"

"What…?" Pam said, letting her voice rise slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Why didn't you want me to remember?"

"I didn't want you to remember because I knew you would ask about them. You would have tried to get me to bring you to see them. But I didn't want you to see them."

Sam raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"A few months after your parents left…things started to go downhill for them. They got into…drugs; really bad drugs. I tried to talk to your mother about it once."

"I thought you said you had _no_ contact with her after she left!"

"Okay, so I had a _little_ contact with her, but this was about a month after she gave me custody of you."

"Okay…so you tried to talk to her."

"Right. But she wouldn't listen to me. I'm almost positive she got killed by one of those gangs she was selling to..." Pam said with a shake of her head.

"My mom was a drug dealer? What happened to her?"

"I don't know…she stopped calling me and we just…faded away."

"What happened to my dad and my…brother?"

"Your dad, I'm sorry to say, is in jail now. He got caught trying to steal multiple valuable items from a museum."

"When's he getting out?"

"Not sure, especially since they also found marijuana in his car."

Sam sighed. "I want to go see him."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said _no_, okay?" Pam said her voice many octaves higher due to her sudden distress.

"Well guess what? I don't care _what _you tell me to do anymore! I'M GOING TO SEE MY DAD!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"JUST WAIT!"

"THERE'S NO _WAY _YOU'LL FIND HIM WITHOUT MY HELP!"

"I'll manage," Sam said before she stormed up to her room and slammed her door shut.

-8—8-

"Sam! This is crazy!" Freddie said in frustration. He began to unpack her bag.

"Benson, quit it!" Sam said before she started to re-pack her things.

Carly stood off to the side unsure of what to do. She hadn't said anything since Sam had come over a few hours earlier. She had explained everything to her, Freddie, and Spencer. Spencer had retreated to his room when Freddie and Sam began to argue.

"No! You can't do this! You have no _idea_ where you're going!"

Sam held up the old envelopes with her parents' former addresses.

"Oh! You have envelopes—"

"They have my…parents' addresses on them you nub!"

"I know! You told us the whole story, remember?"

"If you remember, why are you saying I don't know where I'm going?"

"Because! Those addresses could be…who knows how old!"

"So? It's better than nothing! I just have to find them, okay?"

"But why? How are you even getting there?"

"I haven't thought that far yet…" Sam mumbled.

"Well how far _have_ you thought?" Freddie boomed.

"Far enough! Why don't you trust that I know what I'm doing?"

"Because you don't!"

"Stop it!" Carly screamed suddenly. "Both of you just stop it!"

Sam and Freddie immediately stopped their argument to look at Carly.

"Freddie's just concerned, Sam, okay? And Sam is _scared_, Freddie! We need to support her right now!"

"Sorry Carly…" Freddie mumbled.

"Same…" Sam mumbled in agreement.

"You should be!" Carly exclaimed before she sniffled loudly.

"Come on, Carls," Sam begged. "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is! My best friend is going off to-to I don't even _know_!" Carly exclaimed through her cries. "And…I just want you guys to get along before you're…gone."

"We…we'll try harder, Carly," Sam promised. "Right nu—Freddie."

Freddie bit his cheek and nodded. "Right. We'll get through this...But you need a plan Sam, at least a longer one than what you have in mind."

Sam nodded. "…H-help me?"

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "You want my help?"

Sam sighed. "N-no I want you _and _Carly to help me. Spencer can help too, if he's done being a baby!" Sam called out so Spencer could hear.

"I'm not being a baby!" Spencer's muffled voice called back.

"Then, come back out here!" Sam called back. "I need you all…right now."

Freddie and Carly glanced at each other.

"Where should we start?" Freddie asked.

* * *

><p>Thank you to those who are reading this! You rock!<p> 


End file.
